DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Northwoods HealthNet, sponsored by the Northern Wisconsin Area Health Education Center (NAHEC), is an innovative response to the health information access needs of health professionals, students, and the people of rural Northern Wisconsin. The Healthier Northwoods People Information Systems Project builds on our success to enhance the delivery of health information resources and education in this rural region. This continuation of our NLM Information Systems Project will provide the hardware, software, support systems, education, and personnel required for: introducing consumer health information services; creating clinical education experiences via virtual rounds; adding new sites in underserved communities The project focuses on providing and improving Internet access capabilities for both consumers and health professionals in partner communities, including needed computer workstations. This access sets the stage for a comprehensive education program, including: 1) Consumer health Train-the-Trainer workshops, 2) Consumer health information workshops designed to meet the health information needs of our youth, senior citizens, and Hmong and native American minority populations, 3) Virtual clinical rounds with CME credit for residents, medical students and WIS-TREC fellows (physician assistant, nurse practitioner and nurse midwife students), their preceptors, and other primary care providers in our rural communities, using a clinical librarian model, 4) Ongoing health professional education to improve Internet and MEDLINE search skills, including introductory workshops at new sites.